


My Treasured Mate

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: After Goro's heat sends Ren into a rut, the two deal with their predicament with the only way they know how. Originally Day 7 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/ Akechi Goro
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	My Treasured Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Ren nuzzled the sides of Goro's neck, the tip of his nose brushing against the scent glands of the Omega below him. Ren always loved the warm, buttery scent Goro had whenever he was around, a scent he thought Goro carried with him due to his frequent patronage to dessert houses and cafes. It was to his delighted surprise when he found that Goro was actually an Omega masquerading as a Beta, though the discovery came out in... less than ideal circumstances. 

"Ren, please," Goro whined under him, red eyes hazed with the intensity of his heat as Ren continued to nuzzle his neck, pressed against the mattress by the body of the Alpha above him, his hard cock rubbing against Ren's bare skin. A mistake on his part for forgetting to take his heat-suppressants, he was glad that the both had Leblanc to themselves when Goro's heat inexplicably triggered, overwhelming him with its intensity from how long he went without experiencing his last heat. Like the knocking of dominoes, the overproduction of pheromones from his glands and the slick gushing down his legs sent Ren into a fervours rut. The last thing Goro could recall before the haze fully sunk in his brain was his suggestion to move up towards the small, makeshift attic space Ren called a bedroom; and Ren hastily agreed. 

Yet Ren appeared to not heed the Omega's words, continuing to nuzzle Goro's neck, his scent spinning his head into euphoria and sticking to his throat as he gently rocked his bulging erection against Goro. Soft purrs rattled his chest as his hands wandered tenderly around Goro's body, exploring his soft, well-kept skin, and he cracked a sly smile when his fingertips brushed against the buds of Goro's erect nipples. 

"Goro, I-" Ren gasped, his voice caught by a desperate groan of his own as his erection grew harder, more desperate to penetrate the Omega below him. He always preferred the tenderness he'd give to Goro whenever they eloped in the attic, struggling to keep the insentient need to fuck Goro right there and then at bay for as long as possible, the Alpha inside of him growing ever angry and desperate the more he tried to delay the inevitable; a feral animal, the side of him he tried so hard to suppress, only brought out more by the rut he's currently experiencing. 

And it seemed that Goro caught onto this hesitation, craning his neck more open, exposing Ren to more of his scent while smelling his; the smell of sharp, musky leather intertwined with the dull, warm scent of coffee sent blissful waves with each draw of breath. He was luring the Alpha into his trap, the Omega side of him hoping to ensnare the Alpha into fucking him, into knotting him, filling him with his pups, more slick trickling down his ass and onto the bed as he wrapped his legs around Ren's waist, causing the Alpha to whine even louder, his throbbing, knotted cock rubbing alongside Goro's. Though he'd never admit it to anyone in a million years, he wanted Ren to claim him.

Since the first time they'd met at the TV station, the first whiff of Ren's scent ticking his nose; he knew Goro wanted Ren to claim him, to fuck him silly, to impregnated, a fantasy he knew he had wanted to become reality for so long. A simple mistake later, and Goro was so close to making his fantasy a reality, his heat causing his hole to ache, begging to be filled by the Alpha's cock above him. Just one more push...

Ren's body was shaking above him... he looked like he was about to give in, eyes wide and hungry as he pulled away from Goro's neck to stare into him, mouth opening and closing unconsciously, drool trickling down his lips as his canines glinted in the low light. Goro's scent, the erection pulsating between his legs, how delicious the Omega looked below him. He was on the fringes of sanity, his knotted cock, now hovering between Goro's legs, hovering near his hole... he could feel Goro clinging the head of his cock with his ass, massaging it, teasing it, beckoning for Ren to just drill him, his body heat embracing the exposed member as his hole licked the head. Ren whimpered, tears welling up from his eyes. He wanted to fuck Goro so badly, his rut was so unbearable, but there was a prevalent fear in his eyes. It was just the heat. The heat making Goro act like this. He-

"Breed me, you stupid animal," 

The succinct command from Goro was all Ren needed to completely give in to his instincts. Conscious control slipped through his fingers, instinct taking complete control.

Ren snapped his hips forward, the first inch of his cock slipping into Goro, piercing his entrance, Goro yelped sharply as his entrance rapidly spread apart to take in the Alpha's cock. The wet slick that coated his walls did wonders to his tight hole as Ren continued to thrust into, allowing the thick member to glide pleasurably, choking gasps as the Alpha above him grunted with each pump of his hips. Goro loved the feeling Ren's cock slowly filling him up, scraping his sensitive walls with each thrust, his hole lustfully allowing Ren further deep inside him by coiling possessively around the thick, Alpha cock, as if sucking it, beckoning it deeper and deeper inside of him. 

And Ren enjoyed how Goro clung onto his cock greedily, a guttural groan escaping from his lips between each roll of his hips, sinking into lustful pleasure the deeper he went into Goro. The feeling of Goro's hole tightly wound onto his cock, his sloppy hole sucking on him greedily, beckoning him deeper into him, into his sacred chamber, how ungodly warm he was. Another moan rumbled his chest, another snap of his hips as he now stood tall, kneeling on the bed, watching Goro bounce up and down against the sheets with hungry vigour. 

God. Goro looked delicious. His Omega below him, on his cock, mewling each time he thrust, his face contorting with lustful bliss the further Ren was into him. His mouth hung open, eyes wide, tongue lolling stupidly. He wanted to breed the Omega below him. He wanted the Omega below him to bear his children, the thought of the Omega below him, swollen with his litter, unable to move due to the brood inside of him, to lap the milk that his Omega would produce, to see his Omega birth his young, only to fuck and fill him up with children again... Ren bent down to smell Goro's scent, taking in the buttery smell he loved so much, drinking in deeply the bliss the scent made him feel. 

"Mate," Ren muttered into Goro's ear, the word coming so naturally to him, his voice low as his chest grumbled while Goro squeaked under him. He tenderly licked Goro's gland, his jaws aching. He yearned to bite Goro, to mark him, to claim him, make him his as he thrusts harder and deeper into the squirming Omega. 

And Goro almost wept at the word. Mate. His Alpha called him  _ mate _ . He wanted to be his mate, wanted to be bred, to be impregnated, the idea of being heavy with his Alpha's pups becoming more and more of a reality only turned him on more as he inhaled more of the Alpha's pheromones. 

"Yes! I am your mate!" Goro cried, provoking the Alpha above him as more slick oozed out from ass, the rhythmic squelch from Ren's thrusts into his hole seemed like music to him, "I am your mate! Fuck me, Ren-"

"Alpha," Ren hissed, another rough thrust, Goro whining as the Ren's cock scraped roughly against his hole, and Goro swears he could feel the knot on his cock just bump around his entrance, "Call me Alpha, call me that, or I won't fuck you, my little Omega,"

And at his word, Ren's hips stopped rocking into him. It took a while for Goro to realise that Ren had stopped fucking him, the pumping of his hole absent, no longer feeling the shaft deep within him gouging at his sensitive walls. He blinked his bleary eyes to see Ren looming over him, grey eyes staring intensely at him, cock still buried in his hole. 

"Ren-"

"Alpha," Ren demanded, his hands trailing down to grab Goro's waist, "Beg for my cock, my sweet Omega, beg it, call me Alpha,"

And Goro complied. 

"Fuck me, Alpha," Goro whined as he shook his hips, goading Ren to start fucking him again, desperately sliding down to his swollen knot, "Please, fuck me, my Alpha, please," he continued to plead, "Fuck me, fuck me silly, fuck me until I can't walk any more, I love your cock, I love your cock so much, I can't, I can't live without it,"

"And what do you want me to do with it, Omega?" Ren purred teasingly, meeting Goro's desperate pushes with his own, his knot gently pushing against the entrance of Goro's hole. 

"Hgggn to breed me," Goro cried, bucking against Ren, desperate to get the knot inside of him. 

"I can't hear you,"

"To breed me!" Goro screamed deliriously, "Breed me! Breed me, Alpha! I want you to breed me! To fill me! Impregnate me! I want to be full of your-"

Goro's begging was interrupted by a forceful thrust from Ren, crying as he felt Ren's thick, bulbous knot forcefully stretching his hole, the sound of it smacking against him, begging to enter, sent Goro into his orgasm, his cum decorating strings of white against his chest. 

"Alpha!" Goro screamed, "Alpha! Knot meeeee! Breed meeeee!"

"Yes!" Ren groaned, pulling back from Goro, sweat glistening down his body. He reached for Goro's legs, bending up and over his, his slick hole and plump as now in perfect view, pumping aggressively into Goro, the goal to knot and impregnate now the only thing that occupied his mind. And Goro squealed, his ass-pussy still sensitive from his orgasm, feeling the knot pushing more and more into his tight hole, it already taut from the sheer girth of his Alpha's cock. 

A loud grunt from Ren and a final snap of his hips was all it took for the knot to embed itself into Goro's ass-pussy, Goro gurgling in surprise, feeling him stretch even wider as the knot plunged into him, locking the both of them together, Ren's head pressed uncomfortably against Goro's prostate. A few more thrusts from Ren, shoving Goro deeper into the mattress of the bed as Goro comprehended only white and the feeling of the cock inside of him, and Ren finally reached his orgasm. 

A squirt of hot cum splashed inside of him, followed by another, and another. Goro felt fuller with each roll of Ren's hips, screaming gently with each thrust, his blissed mind skewered by the cock inside that stretched the limits of his hole, firmly pressing against his prostate as he desperately gripped onto his Alpha, begging him not to let go. And Ren loved how tight Goro was; it was almost suffocating as the Omega clenched around him, milking him of his potent cum, a pleasing sign that the Omega in heat wanted to get pregnant, wanted to have his babies, wanted to be his. 

Through the haze of his orgasm, Ren gently bent down, careful not to accidentally break the legs of his Omega, his hands trailing up towards Goro's ankles while he buried his face once more in Goro's neck. The warm buttery smell; Goro's pheromones were overwhelming. He smelt so good. Ren wanted to eat him up, he felt hungry, maybe just one bite...

The brief feeling of grazing teeth on his glands was the only he got until Goro felt Ren biting down upon his soft skin, the Omega's throat strained a cry as fresh tears streaked down his face. Yet, he felt aroused once more, the receding waves of his heat coming back in full force as his Alpha claimed him. 

"Omega," Ren sighed as he licked the bite mark he gave Goro, hoping to soothe the Omega below. Another lick, before he let go of one of his legs, trailing his hands down Goro's chest to his stomach, and Goro whimpered as he felt Ren kneed the small but noticeable, sensitive bump, smiling against his neck, "Omega wants to get pregnant?"

"I do," Goro whines, and he could feel Ren's smile get wider as hot breaths crashed against his neck.

"And how many pups?" he asked smugly, almost tauntingly, as if he wasn't aware of the knot currently in Goro's pussy, "How many pups, Omega?"

"All of them," Goro cried honestly, and Ren hummed pleasingly at his answer, "All of them,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
